Un soir
by Aura Shiny
Summary: Un jeune homme blond tente de se suicider mais quelque chose va arriver et bouleverser sa vie.
1. Mon bel étranger

****

Titre: Un soir….

Autrice: Aura_Chan, ze seule et unique Fanficieuse Yaoiste

Genre: Yaoi, mimi, POV, UA

Couples: Je passe mon tour…

Disclamer : Fic en 2 chapitre! Pas plus sauf si j'ai des demandes! 

Disclamer2: pas à moua, moua pas contente etc etc etc….

Cette fic est pour mes amies Ayashini, Maitsuya, Lyxéria, Aliénor et Dana. Merci de toujours me soutenir dans mes coups de blues! Je vous adore toutes les cinq!! Bisous!!!!

Chapitre 1: Bel Etranger de mon cœur ( THE nom!! Mdr!!)

****

Il pleut….

J'aime quand il pleut….

Je viens de me faire larguer par mon petit copain….

J'ai toujours su qu'il se moquait de moi mais j'ai cru qu'il changerait avec le temps et de la patience….

Cet abruti vient de me briser le cœur ….

Je marche sans but bien précis, perdu dans mes pensées….

Je sors du parc et arrive près de la rue, je traverse sans voir la voiture arriver….

Il est trop tard, je ne peux plus bouger…..

Bientôt ça sera la fin et j'aurai enfin la Paix….plus de peine de cœurs, plus de problèmes de famille, plus rien…

Au dernier moment, quelqu'un se jette sur moi pour me sauver….

Je me sens bien dans ses bras….ils sont si …protecteurs….?

Nous atterrisons sur le sol trempé et boueux….

La personne qui vient de me sauver se relève et me demande si je vais bien….

Je reste bloqué…

Ces yeux verts…..

Ces cheveux bruns…..

Ce corps si fin, si beau…..

Cette peau qui à l'air et qui doit être douce….

Je viens de me faire sauver par un dieu….

Il me répète sa question…..

Je lui fais un sourire et réussit à articuler quelques mots….

Il esquisse un sourire….il est siiiiii beau!!!

Il me relève et me dit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois que je traverserais….

Je lui réponds oui….

Il se retourne pour partir …déjà?

Je ne veux pas…..

J'aperçois alors à son bras, une blesssure du à la chute…..

Je le rattrappe et sors un grand mouchoir blanc pour le nouer à son bras….

Il semble surpris mais me fait un petit sourire quand même que je lui rends au centuple! 

Après un dernier " au revoir", mon bel étranger s'en va….

Je continue à sourire bêtement tout le long du chemin en rentrant à l'appartement que je partage avec Heero…

Il me regarde bizarement alors que je passe à côté de lui avec une grand sourire

Heero me demande ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses "Hn" habituel en voyant mes vêtements pleins de boue

Je me retourne, continuant de sourire, et saute à son coups en hurlant:

_ Je suis amoureux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Quatre: c'est mignon….

Aura: J'aime assez m'ouais….

Duo&Wufei *dansant presque * : on se fait pas avoir cette fois ci!!! C'est pas nous qui souffrons!!!

Aura: savez que vous êtes OOC là?

Heero: hn

Trowa: ……

Aura: T'inquiètes Trochou, c'est ton tour maintenant!!!! ^____^

Trowa: ….. ( = chouette)

* * *

21 Mars 2003


	2. Un ange de la rue

****

Titre: Un soir….

Autrice: Aura_Chan, ze seule et unique Fanficieuse Yaoiste

Genre: Yaoi, UA, mimi, POV

Couples: Je passe mon tour…

Disclamer: Scusez mouuuuuuuua!!! Y'a pas 2chapitres mais 3 …Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai marqué ça….

Disclamer: pas à moua, moua pas contente etc etc etc….

Merci pour vos reviews!!!

Chapitre 2: Un ange de la rue

****

Il pleut….

J'aime sentir la pluie sur mon visage…

Je suis sortit ce soir ….J'en avais assez d'entendre Wufei et Duo se chamailler….

Quand est ce qu'ils vont s'avouer leurs sentiments? Ca devient lassant!

Je me dirige hors du parc….

Devant moi, un jeune garçon traverse sans faire attention, une voiture arrive….

Il ne bouge pas….Je me précipite alors sur lui et nous roulons jusque sur l'autre trottoire….

Je le sens se blottir contre moi….

J'aime cette sensation…

Je me relève et lui demande s'il va bien…

Il ouvre la bouche mais reste bloqué…Il m'observe…Je ne sais plus ou me mettre…

Je brise le silence et lui repose ma question

Il semble se réveiller, il me regarde dans les yeux et me souris en me répondant que ça allait bien

Ce garçon est à croquer!

Ces yeux bleus-verts….

Ces cheveux blonds qui colle à sa peau….

Son sourire….

Un ange….Je viens de sauver un ange…

A cette pensée, j'esquisse un sourire….il est si beau…..

Je le relève et lui dit de faire attention….Je n'ai pas envie que cet ange disparaisse de sur Terre….

Je me retourne pour partir, si je restais, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire….

J'ai à peine fait quelques pas qu'il me rattrape et sort un grand mouchoir qu'il entoure de mon bras…

Pourquoi fait il ça?

Personne n'a jamais prit soin de moi….

Je lui fais un sourire et il m'en rend un splendide…

Je lui dit "au revoir" et rentre dans l'appartement que je partage avec Duo et Wufei….

A peine rentré, j'entends Wu râler sur Duo à propos du dîner….

Je passe à côté d'eux sans faire attention, ils le remarquent et me suivent du regard.

Je me dirige vers le divan et m'écroule dedans…

Je repense au petit blond que je viens de sauver et pousse un long soupir…

Duo me pose une question, je ne l'entends pas….

Son sourire….Ses yeux…..Un ange….

Je me rends compte d'un coup alors que….

_Oh non….

Wufei me demande ce qu'il se passe et moi je murmure….

_ Je suis tombé sous le charme d'un Ange…..

* * *

****

Aura: Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, c'est MON ange!! OK??

Trowa: Dans tes rêves!

Aura: naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Quatre: J't'adore Trowa ^______^

Aura: y sont tous missants avec mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua!!!! Tant pis, je me vengerais!!!!! 

Wufei: TROWA PARTAGE TOUT DE SUITE QUATRE AVEC AURA!!!!

Trowa: …. !!!!

Aura: oki…..Va pour la death….c'est Mélo_chan qui sera contente ^__________^

Tous: -___-;;

* * *

****

Une tite review? Ça fait plaisir tout plein! ^_____^

Bisous,

Aura Shinigami, Déesse de la Mort et dy Yaoisme, ( +pleins d'autres bêtises, dans le genre ^^)

Duo: tant qu'elle le sait, c'est déjà bien, ne? 

Quatre: oui

Wufei: ouais

Heero: Haï… 

Trowa: …

* * *

****

Le ché pu combien mars 2003


	3. Quand un ange rencontre son étranger

****

Titre: Un soir….

Autrice: Aura_Chan, ze seule et unique Fanficieuse Yaoiste

Genre: Yaoi, UA, mimi, POV

Couples: Je passe mon tour…Devinez quand même ^___~

Disclamer: pas à moua, moua pas contente etc etc etc….

Note: Ca m'a fait hyper plaisir de découvrir ma boîte mail remplie de reviews!! Je vous adore!Voilà la suite pour vous tous et toutes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = changement de personne et de lieu.

Chapitre 3: Quand un Ange rencontre son Etranger

****

Je suis souvent retourné au parc pour le voir….en vain….

Aurais-je rêvé de ce bel Etranger?

J'aimerais le revoir même une fois….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Je n'ai pas pu retourner au parc, Wufei et Duo ont chopé une grippe. Je veille sur eux …C'est moi qui sors sous la pluie et c'est eux qui tombent malade…. Quelle ironie du sort…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je passe mes journées au parc….

Mais pourquoi ne revient-t- il pas?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei et Duo m'ont ordonné d'aller faire un tour, pour me changer les idées….

Ils se sont énormément rapprochés depuis deux semaines….Je sens qu'ils vont enfin ….vous voyez quoi…. [1] 

Je vais pas les ennuyer plus longtemps, je prends mon manteau et sors. Je sais déjà où je vais allez….au parc….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero m'ordonne de ne pas sortir car je suis soi-disant malade…Je ne l'écoute pas et sort en courant de la maison. 

Je veux allez au parc, juste une dernière fois….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Il se remet à pleuvoir….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

J'ai la tête qui tourne….

Le parc est devant, je cours plus vite….

__

Tout tourne… 

Je m'arrête à l'entrée…

Il est là….Juste devant moi à me regarder…

__

….Toujours plus vite… 

Il s'approche de moi….

Et….

__

Le noir…

Plus rien……..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je rentre dans le parc…. 

Je n'aperçois pas mon ange…. Où est-t-il? M'a-t-il oublié?

Je décide de retourner en arrière quand je vois quelqu'un entrer en courant dans le parc…

C'est lui…Il me regarde

__

Ses joues sont rouges….

On dirait qu'un voile est devant ses yeux…

Je commence à m'approcher de lui quand, soudain, je le vois s'éffondrer…

Je cours vers lui …Je touche son front et remarque avec horreur qu'il est bouillant….

Je le prends dans mes bras et décide de l'amener chez moi…

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux …

Je suis devant la maison…

Duo, torse nu [2], vient m'ouvrir et m'interroge du regard en voyant mon précieux fardeau. Je ne lui réponds pas et vais de suite le poser sur mon lit…

Je demande à Duo de m'appeler le médecin, Wufei, lui, va me chercher de l'eau…

Pourquoi est-il sortit alors qu'il est malade? 

Pourquoi?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert mes yeux que je sais déjà que je suis pas chez moi…mais où alors?

Ca sent…la forêt…j'aime….[3]

Il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi…

J'ouvre mes yeux et l'aperçois…

Mon cœur s' accélère…Il est là…

Il se lève et me murmure avant de partir:

_J'ai eut si peur pour toi…

Il est trop beau…

Je me souviens de rien mais je suis heureux d'être ici….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je vais chercher son ami qui est dans le salon avec Duo et Fei… 

J'ai cherché dans sa veste sa carte d'identité….J'ai envoyé Duo prévenir sa famille….Il est revenu avec un métis japonais au yeux bleus….

Quatre Winner…. Un si beau nom pour un si beau garçon…. 

Son ami me suit dés que je lui dis que Quatre est réveillé. Avant de sortir de la pièce, j'aperçois Wufei prendre la main de Duo…Ils sont enfin ensemble….ça explique pourquoi Duo était torse nu….[4]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Où est-t-il partit?

Je suis si bien …je ne veux plus bouger! 

J'entends des bruits de pas, il revient avec….

_ Heero?

Aïe….je vais me faire tuer 

Il s'approche et me dit:

_ Baka! Refais moi ça encore une fois et Omae o Korusu….Ok?

Le glaçon qui me sert de meilleur ami était inquiet pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire e, lui réponds que je le fairais plus.

_ Tu peux dire merci à ce garçon ….

Heero regarde mon brun préféré….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Il se retourne vers moi, il me sourit et me dit merci ….je dois sortir de cette pièce sinon, je vais lui sauter dessus et me faire tuer par son ami….

Il est trop adorable, trop beau, trop….innocent…

Je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, je ne le mérite pas….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pourquoi part t il?

Il semble, d'un coup, triste….

_ Je ne connais pas ton nom 

Il se retourne 

_ Trowa…Trowa Barton[5]

Je lui refais un sourire…Quand je suis avec lui, je passe en mode sourire…mais celui ci est différent, j'essaye de lui montrer combien je l'aime rien qu'avec un sourire…

C'est fou, c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux et….c'est de lui….

Un parfait étranger qui m'a sauvé la vie deux fois….

C'est lui….Je sais que c'est lui qui m'est destiné…Trowa….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Il me sourit encore une fois…

Je lis tant de chose dans ce sourire…

Je me rapproche …il demande à Heero de sortir un instant…Il obeit mais avant de sortir, il me jete un regard indéfinissable…[6]

Je m'assois à côté de lui…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Je le regarde dans les yeux pendant un long moment….

J'ai tant envi de l'embrasser….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_ Deux fois…

_ Deux fois?

_ Deux fois que tu me sauves la vie….

_ Ah….

_ J'ai une énorme dette envers toi…Demandes moi ce que tu veux, je te le donnerais…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Un baiser, je ne veux rien que ça…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Ce que je veux?

_ Oui…

_ Vraiment?

_ Aucunes limites…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Si tu le fais pas toi, je le fairais moi….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_ Je ne peux pas…

_ Peux pas quoi?

_ Te demander ça….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Désolé…je vais peut être me faire rejetter mais je dois le faire sinon je vais le regretter toute ma vie….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_ Ca quoi, Trowa?

_ Ca…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je me rapproche de lui, il ne bouge pas

Je suis à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres….Il ferme les yeux et attends?

Ce pourrait il que…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

J'attends qu'il me touche …

Ca y est…

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes….elles sont si douces….

Il commence à m'embrasser…

Sa langue touche mes lèvres et je leur laisse le passage…

Ses mains sur mon visage…

Tout mon corps est en feu…

Nos langues jouent un moment ensemble.

Je donne tout ce que j'ai dans ce baiser….Je l'aime….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Je voudrais que ce moment ne finisse jamais….

C'est si doux, si tendre, si agréable …

Je me sépare de lui et le regarde dans les yeux…

Il me sourit avec tendresse…Il m'accepte….

Il me murmure alors à l'oreille….

….Owari….[7]

* * *

Aura * toute fière *: valààààààà encore une de finie!!

Quatre: Hein??? Tu vas pas finir comme ça!!

Aura: pourquoi pas?? 

Quatre * montant dans les aigus* : parce queeeuh!!!

Aura: Ah! Au faite Trowa la death est écrite ^___^[8]

Duo: Aura, t'es morte….Tu aurais du te taire!!!

Aura: Meuh naaaaaaa….Si?

Heero & Wufei & Duo: Si

Aura: Suis pu là!! Suis au Japon!!!

Trowa: Aurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

Aura: Pu laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

* * *

[1] Moi oui et vous? 

Duo: moi aussi ^_________^

Wufei * écarlate* : Auraaaaaaaaa!!!!! 

[2] Baaaaaaveeeeuh!!!

[3] Mon frère mettait ça comme parfum…Ca sent trop trop bon!!

[4] Duo: Rhhhhhhoooooooo et tu as pas écrit le lemon!!! Méchante!!

Aura: Scuuuuuusse!!! C'est pas une fic sur toi…On verra après…

Duo: yes!

[5] Il se la fait à la James Bond!! Mdr!!

[6] Traduction:  Tu lui fais du mal mon vieux, je te butte toi et tes amis, surtout le natté aux yeux mauves!! 

Duo: Hey!!! Hee_chan!! 

Heero: hn

[7] Je rappelle qu'il est INTERDIT de tuer l'autrice merci! 

[8] Le Paradis Blanc écrit après ce chapitre … Je tiens toujours mes promesses ^____~

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Laissez moi une petite review pour que je sache vous impressions! 

Juste une pitite question: est ce que ça vous plairait les POV des 3 autres …

Duo: Tout ce qu'on a fait?

Aura: Tout…

Wufei: Vraiment tout?

Aura: Wais…

Duo: Même le lemon??

Aura: On verra mais le lime, oui!

Duo & Wufei: ^__________^

Si ça vous intéresse, j'écris la suite sinon bah….Je continue les 5 autres que j'ai en cours ^__^

A vous de voir! 

Big Bisous 

Aura Shinigami 

Je ne cours jamais, je ne me cache jamais mais tue les G boys…Je suis Aura Shinigami ß 

Aura: y'en a pas deux comme moua! ^______^

G boys: Heureusement!!!

* * *

Le 29/03/2003


End file.
